A walk in the woods
by jasmin flower
Summary: Kenpachii is looking for blood, but finds a little more than he expected... OC, No romance!


Hey guys! I'm writing my first Bleach fic, which will probably suck a lot, but I'm willing to give it a try! This will be a one shot, a random encounter with an OC based on a character I'm Rping on Gaiaonline. I've changed her name here, just FYI.

Disclaimer- I own no rights to Bleach, coolness, characters or anything else here, except my character, which I STILL technically own no rights to.

She walked slowly, knowing from the Reiatsu that the man who was behind her was absurdly strong. She was strong and able, better than most, but she knew that those with power like this were harder than hell to take down. For now it was better to just run, try and get out of his way so he could find whatever he was looking for. She jumped higher into the tree and clung to the highest branches, looking down.

He walked by slowly, looking around for something and she became curious. "What are you looking for?" She asked, calling down to the man. She could tell from his uniform that he was a Shinigami, but she wasn't sure what the purpose of the white Haori was. "I'm looking for a girl, your description that just ran through here. I heard you're strong." She frowned, her suspicions confirmed. "Not as much as you. Why are you looking for me?"

He rolled his eyes, his zampactou over his shoulder. "I already told you, I heard you were strong." She looked him over. Hopefully he wasn't as fast as he could be... "What's your name?" She stalled, stepping back slowly. "Zaraki Kenpachii. You're Aoi, right?" She nodded, turning, looking for a clear escape, knowing there was none. She decided to just make a run for it.

She wasn't surprised when he caught up with her in a matter of seconds. He was faster than she hoped. "Well, you're good at running away. Am I wasting my time with you?" She pulled her sword from the sheath at her hip and threw it forwards, catching it a second later as Kenpachii caught the large amount of branches it had cut down. She kept going, and was a little surprised when he caught back up in less than a second. "You're persistent, aren't you?" She huffed and stopped, turning to him. Her sword in hand. She ran forwards. 'I'll test his strength...'

She woke up a second later, feeling the trickle of blood from her head. He wasn't giving her any options. "I'm not whatever you wanted in a fighter, please, just let me be." He shook his head. "Normally I would, but you actually have some strength, and I don't know what your Zampactou's abilities are." He looked down at her sword and she looked up. "Please, Don't make me use it. It isn't fair..." She frowned, looking pleading up at him. "What, you think it'll harm me? Give it your best shot." She stood back, looking around. "If you don't come to me, I'll come to you." He took a step forwards as she sighed. "You're wrong. That is just a sword. It isn't my Zampactou." She looked up as her hair fell. Her hair stick slipped from her hair, causing it to catch in the breeze a little as her hand raised. Kenpachii noticed that it separated as she spoke softly. "Senbon Hikari." He laughed at the sight, the stick separating into seven, each one shone a different color and he laughed. "You think those little things can harm me?" She moved her hand forwards and spoke again. "Senbon Ai." The needles stabbed Kenpachii across his chest, in his shoulders, in his stomach and he looked down, laughing. "That tickles." He stepped forwards to see a shimmer in her eyes. There was more to this than he knew and she hated it. He heard a slight sound before realizing it was coming from her. She was singing. The song was dark, no real words, just the tone of her voice. As she hit a note Kenpachii noticed a slight stinging in his fingertips, but shrugged it off. He reached up to try and pull one out as the sounds seemed to erupt from her. The needles started vibrating as the song she sang became louder, as she stepped forwards for the first time he discovered that he couldn't move. She kept on singing as she walked closer and closer, each step trailed by a tear. He wondered what she was going to do, what could be so horrible that it caused her so much trouble to do and Kenpachii felt something he hadn't in a very long time.

**Fear.**

She stopped less tan a foot from him and reached out, touching his chest about where his heart was as her tone lifted, still a bit deep, but definitely strong and loud enough that he knew the needles would have reverberated even if she wasn't in such control of them.

The world before him flashed white as he heard a scream, every muscle in him curled up, pure agony flooded him. He could taste blood and realized that the screaming was himself. It seemed to take forever till the white slowly faded to black, the pain slowly dissipated into nothing.

He woke much later, Yachiru looking down on him mortified. "Kenchan!! What happened?!" He looked at her and frowned. "I lived?" He sat up, looking down at himself. Unohana stood at the corner of the room, frowning at him, curiosity evident on her face. "We found you in the woods, but except for a slight Reiatsu that we couldn't identify you were unharmed. What happened to you?"

Kenpachii remembered the tears in her eyes and understood. She was peaceful, and the pain she inflicted on others, though useful, she saw as a curse. He started to smile, wondering if he could find her again. Maybe next time...

"I think I fell in love..."

I know, kind of uncharacteristic for me, but I really had wanted to get this one out. I may write up the Hitsugaya sequel later, if anyone likes this one.

Review and let me know!


End file.
